What She Needs
by scoob2222
Summary: Bones/BTVS. Angela Montenegro/Faith Lehane. Written for rounds of kink. Prompt was Bad girls dirty girls; naughty schoolgirls; femme fatales . D/S warning here. Post break up Angela runs into an old friend.


**Prompt:** Bad girls

It's been a long time since she's done this. Since she's dressed up, well dressed down so she's half-naked and gone to a club planning to get laid. She was going to pick up a guy, a random, anonymous guy and have some fun.

It had been nearly five months since she and Jack had broken their engagement, broken their relationship, and she needed to be over it. She needs to smile, laugh, and have fun.

She needed to be fucked until she forgot everything and everyone.

And that's exactly what she was going to do.

&&&&&&

An hour later, she'd been hit on by four jerks, grinded against by five, and nearly groped by two.

When a third man's hand came down hard and fast on her ass she'd had about enough. She reached out to grab him, when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and jerked the man away.

"Now, that is no way to treat a lady," the brunette woman said, twisting the guy's arm behind his back.

"Faith," Angela said, popping out of her seat and smiling, "What are you doing here?"

Faith smiled, "Just passing through, thought I'd check out a few of our old haunts. Excuse me one minute."

Angela watched as Faith dispatched the man, sending him running off clutching his arm. She'd first met Faith several years ago when she was first passing through D.C. The private investigator came through several years ago; the last time was when she and Jack had first gotten engaged.

"So," Faith said when she returned, "How's my favorite artist girl?"

Angela smiled, "Better now. I can't tell you how many gross men have pawed at me tonight."

Faith nodded, "Guys just don't know how to treat a hot thing like you," she said, as she looked Angela up and down. "Now, I'm guessing that because you're picking up men and not wearing that gorgeous engagement ring that thinks are not good with Dirt man."

Angela looked away, "No, we broke up, several months ago actually. Tonight's….well…my first night out. I decided I as ready. Time to get back to the old, fun loving me."

Faith smiled, "So, are you getting back to everything you used to do?"

Angela smiled widely, "What do you have in mind?"

&&&&&&

What Angela loved most about Faith was how absolutely free she was. She was free with her thoughts, her movements around the world, and her body.

She didn't care if people judged her and she never judged other people.

She was also willing to do absolutely anything in bed short of harming her partner. Faith never criticized what Angela wanted or how she wanted it.

She just gave it to her….often over and over again.

As Faith closed the hotel door behind her she shimmied up behind Angela and whispered in her ear, "Have you been a bad girl since I've been gone?"

She shivered; she couldn't help it, and nodded, "Yes."

"Very bad?"

She nodded again, "Very bad, mistress."

"Well then, I think you'll have to be punished." With a smile Faith quickly undressed, tossing the tank top and leather pants aside (Faith rarely wore underwear because she saw it as a waste of time) and laid herself out on the bed, "Strip…." She said, and then added, "Slowly."

Angela blushed, reaching for the bottom of her silver blouse and pulling it over her head. Her bra was strapless, practically see through and Faith groaned in appreciation. Angela unzipped her short skirt and that too fell to the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked her heels off, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Come here," Faith said, curling her finger in a come-hither motion.

Angela climbed on the bed, allowing Faith to position her on the bed. She lifted herself up on her arms, her head pressed into the pillow and her ass straight up in the air.

Faith kneeled, her strong hands moving over Angela's ass, dragging her panties down the perfect curve with a smile, "Oh you've been a very bad girl, Angela. Ready to be punished."

Angela groaned, pressing her face further into the pillow, groaning Faith's name, as she finally got what she'd wanted for months.

Release.


End file.
